An After Work Special
by anime-patriot
Summary: Inuyasha has a stressed out day at work. But his girlfriend, Kagome, begins sending him messages at the end of his shift letting him know he's got a surprise waiting for him at their house. After he rushes home he is surely not disappointed. *R&R!


**Alright peoples this idea popped into my head and I thought this would be a pretty hot one-shot lemon centered fic for you all to enjoy. ^_^ So please read, enjoy, and hopefully you all review! Hope I don't totally fail at this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any rights to the Inuyasha franchise.**

**

* * *

**

Mostly lemon. You have been warned~

Inuyasha sat behind his desk at work, his fingers strumming along to a random music beat that was in his head. He glanced up at the clock and sighed annoyed. _Tick…tick…tick…tick._ He looked back at the clock and narrowed his eyes at it. "Dammit…" It was taking forever. He was ten minutes away from having his shift end yet it just wouldn't end. He could have sworn the hands of the clocks had been in the same spot for the past twenty minutes.

Inuyasha was growing very impatient, he was slightly stressed from the day from all the bills and checking he had to sort through and get filed away. He sat back in his chair and strummed his desk again and felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the text he had gotten from his girlfriend, Kagome which read: _Hope you get home soon. I have a little something for us to try out. And I don't think you'll be disappointed, love ;) xoxo,_ which was followed by a series of hearts. Inuyasha was nearly jumping with anticipation. Kagome was one who liked to try new things, something he'd always loved about her. Whether it was something new in bed, a new food, new activities and hobbies, and just about anything else you could think of. She was spontaneous and brought the best out of him and made him like some adventure too.

He wasn't exactly sure how they even began dating. He was sort of a stiff who worked a well paying desk job at an accounting firm, at least that's how he saw himself, and she was a free-spirited photographer. And from some of the pictures on his phone a very skilled one at that. Yet Kagome said she was happier with him than she had ever been with any other person. He was amazed by how well and quickly they actually clicked and how much they were in love. It'd been three years so far and still they were going strong they had even moved in together after their first year of being together.

Sure they had their petty arguments but every couple does. She always put it as, _'If I didn't love you I wouldn't care enough to show you that you're wrong.' _or she'd always say, _'If we didn't argue, that's when I'd be worried about our relationship.'_

He'd always let her win…well most of the time. He figured the reason they stayed so strong was that they promised each other that they'd never go to bed angry. That even if they got into a huge fight they'd still tell each other they loved one another, kiss and go to sleep. But it never ever really got to big arguments, which he thanked for.

His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down, opening another text message from Kagome. Inside the message was an attachment, a photograph of her lying on their bed, her hair was spread out behind her and her hand that was in the shot was in the motion of heading down between her slightly spread legs.

She had a burning look of lust in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip and he could tell her back was arched a bit in the picture. His eyes moved over the perfect curve of her breasts. He wanted so badly to touch her. To just appear in front of her. The caption to the picture said, _Can't wait for your shift to end, babe. Hope this gives you a little motivation to get home quickly~ ;)_

Inuyasha studied the picture more, the front of his slacks growing uncomfortable. He looked over the texts Kagome sent him right afterwards, _Fuck baby…I'm so wet. My body is aching for your touch. I want to feel you deep inside me. My fingers can only keep my so satisfied._ Inuyasha suppressed a groan, already imagining what was in store for him when that clock struck five o' clock.

_I can't wait to wrap my lips around your throbbing cock as my hands caress your abs._ Now she was sending small teasing text messages. Inuyasha glanced back up at the clock just in time, the clock struck five. He shut his computer off, gathered his things and was clocked out and in his car in a matter of about five minutes it seemed.

He sped off home, taking all the shortcuts he knew, he felt as if he was going to explode inside his pants from the lustful and sexy texts that Kagome sent him when he was on his way. _My cum is all on my fingers from how much I want you inside me. This is what thinking about you does to me. Hurry babe. Idk how much longer I can wait._

He pulled into his driveway and hopped out of the car, not even bothering to lock it. He let himself into the house, locked the door behind him and tossed his keys and jacket off to the couch in the living room as he passed by, heading up the stairs.

He opened the bedroom door and found Kagome sitting up in the bed leaning back against the headboard her legs spread and her fingers rubbing against her core, moving swiftly against her. Her hair was in a sexy mess as it hung around her shoulders. Her lips parted letting out soft moans and her eyes cloudy with want.

Inuyasha watched as two of her fingers moved in and out of her body all the while her thumb was teasing her clit, making her head fall back, she bucked her hips against her own hand, as she groaned out Inuyasha's name. Inuyasha removed his tie and shirt tossing them onto the floor and began working on his pants, his eyes never leaving Kagome's body.

Kagome looked back up at him with a smirk, her free hand running through her hair once before moving down to her breasts as she gently pinched one of her nipples, moaning louder. Inuyasha kicked his slacks and boxers off and walked over to the bed, standing in front of it, his cock extremely hard and throbbing.

He climbed onto the bed with Kagome. He leaned down between her legs, wanting to taste her so badly but before he knew it he was caught off guard and was quickly flipped onto his back, Kagome straddling him and kissing his chest. "What the…Kagome?" He said confused, but not complaining.

"Shh. I told you I want to try something. Close your eyes." She said; her voice sounding like silk as her breath tickled over his chest. He obeyed and closed his eyes and found himself swiftly handcuffed to the headboard and his eyes covered with a blindfold.

"We've done this before." He smirked, excited for what was coming next. Kagome smirked back at him but only smirked, not saying anything, knowing that he was expecting to be greeted with the taste of chocolate syrup and whipped cream off of her body. Kagome got off of the bed and walked over to their dresser and grabbed a small bowl of ice she'd placed there minutes before he arrived at home.

Kagome climbed back over him and rocked herself against him, her wetness on his shaft making him groan pleadingly, "I am so hard for you right now." Kagome smirked again and took a cube of ice out of the bowl and sucked on it to get it to melt ever so slightly. She then pressed it to the bottom of Inuyasha's collar bone and saw him shiver.

"Oh…that feels pretty good." He said as she ran the cold piece over his heated skin, he shivered again as she teasingly swirled the cube around each one of his nipples, making him tug against the cuffs and making his back arch, "Ah…it feels good…but its oh so cold."

Kagome leaned over and ran her tongue over his chest and down his abs, the cube of ice following, cooling off his heated skin and the warm trail left by her tongue. Kagome finally reached where she was heading and she placed the cube out ice in her mouth, letting her mouth become ice cold. She then took the ice out and ran it over Inuyasha's thighs.

She smirked and took his shaft into her cold mouth, his hips bucking immediately. "Ah!" He moaned out, not able to see Kagome and could only guess what she'd do next. She pulled back up to the head of his cock, her tongue lapping away the precum that formed. Kagome tortuously moved the melting ice cube down the underside of Inuyasha's cock as she ran her tongue down to where his shaft and head met.

He felt as if he was going to cum right then and there. It was torture. Sweet sweet torture.

When the ice finished melting halfway down Kagome grabbed another piece from the bowl and slid it in her mouth, keeping the head of Inuyasha's cock there. He bucked his hips again, the sudden chill sending more shivers down his spine and through his body. "What made you want to use the ice?" He asked through his panting.

Kagome only moaned lightly in response, sending more ripples of pleasure down his shaft and through his body, she pulled off of his cock the ice still in her mouth. She ran her tongue back over his abs, tracing the perfectly toned muscles, his hips bucking against her still. "You're so amazing, babe." He said as he was in ecstasy.

Kagome took more of his shaft into her mouth, moving the cube out of the way and running it along the inside of his thighs as her tongue lapped the underside of his shaft. Her free hand began moving up and gently caressing his balls. Her fingers tracing over and around them as she moved up and down his shaft, pulling off and flashing him an amazingly sexy…yet devious grin.

Kagome smirked, "We haven't even really gotten started yet, love." Kagome said as she took the cube of ice out of her mouth and ran it down her front, shuddering from the coolness. She leaned over Inuyasha and placed her breasts right above his lips. Inuyasha lifted his head as much as he could and let his tongue begin lapping over her perked nipple.

He gently sucked and teased the one over him before tilting his head over and giving attention to the other, eliciting gasps and moans of appreciation from Kagome's parted lips. Kagome rocked her hips against him again, her wetness making him moan even more with anticipation. Her hands in his hair, lightly tugging, "You want to be inside me so bad don't you?" She mused as she tossed what was left of the ice cube in her hand.

Inuyasha only groaned in response and bucked his hips against her, causing her breasts to bounce, his tongue and lips still gliding over her heated skin, kissing, licking, and sucking. "Oh yes…your cock already feels fantastic. I think you've had enough ice play." She smirked as she lifted her hips and grabbed Inuyasha's hardened cock, precum dripping from the head.

She bit down on her lower lip as she let him slip inside of her letting out a long and pleasured moan, "Yeah…oh yeah. Fuck your cock…it feels so good." Kagome moaned. Inuyasha yanked at the cuffs, wanting so badly to touch her. He couldn't touch her, nor could he see her, "Kagome…" He pleaded, "Please take the blindfold off, I want to see you."

Kagome decided to show him at least that much mercy and untied the blindfold from around his eyes, tossing it to the side. Inuyasha blinked a few times and watched as Kagome rolled her hips against his as she slowly took every inch of him deep inside of her body.

Inuyasha's head fell back into the pillows as he bucked his hips upwards training to maintain some dominance, but Kagome only smirked at his attempts, "I'm in charge tonight, love." She said to him. Her hands were on his chest as she lifted herself halfway off of his cock and rocked back down. Kagome's breasts bounced with the thrusts.

Their panting increased as Kagome moved faster against him. Inuyasha's eyes trailed down her perfect body to their hips meeting. He watched his cock move in and out of Kagome's slick folds and he thrusted upwards as fast as he could. "Ah…Kagome!"

Kagome rocked faster, keeping him deeply inside of her as she started making subtle circle motions with her hips. Inuyasha's eyes practically rolled to the back of his head from how amazing she felt and how wet she had gotten. He felt himself near to his release his hips stilling as his back arched and his muscles tightened in his stomach, his abs clenching as he shot his warm seed inside of Kagome's body. His wrists jerked against the cuffs trying to break free again.

"Ah! S…sorry babe I…ah!" He groaned as Kagome tightened around him, who was also moaning his name along with a string of explicits as her orgasm rocked through her body in powerful waves of pure ecstasy, "Inuyashaaaa!" She said, her nails scratching down his chest and abs.

Inuyasha let out soft moans feeling Kagome's inner walls tighten and loosen around his shaft as they both came down from their climaxes. Kagome leaned over and kissed him deeply, her tongue intertwining with his, "Never apologize. I was _trying_ to get you to cum first, smarty. I was already close before you got here." She smirked, "My thoughts and memories of us got a little carried away and I was just so horny. You saw what I was doing."

Inuyasha slowly regained his normal breath, "Oh…okay. Yeah I saw. Next time wait till I get home and we can have an even better time." Inuyasha said with a grin, tugging at the handcuffs again, trying to subtly tell Kagome to let him go.

Kagome caught on and got the key off the nightstand and removed the cuffs, "Sorry. Forgot." She laughed lightly and slowly got off of Inuyasha's lap and laid next to him. Inuyasha looked at her, "Didn't say we were done. Now that I can touch you, it's my turn." He smirked at her, rolling over her body, "And I think I'm going to get a little revenge with the ice." He said with a mischievous grin on his lips.

Kagome gave him a playfully challenging look and wrapped her legs around his hips, "Make my day." She said teasingly, laughing as he kissed her neck and then her lips, "I love you so much." She whispered against his lips.

"And I love you." He said as his hand reached for the bowl of ice, the mischievous smirk on his lips returning.

* * *

**And there we go. ^_^ Hope that'll keep you guys busy while I continue to work on To Catch A Criminal which should be up next week.**

**Sorry for the holdup but school and all, and I only caught the time to make a one-shot since I am not able to dedicate the time needed for a chapter yet.**

**So hope you all review~ ^_^ Keep an eye out for more fics to come!**


End file.
